Lost Wand
by Daimen
Summary: Explains why Harry and Draco act the way they do towards each other. WARNING: This story contains SLASH (boy/boy pairings). Don't read it if you don't like it. You've been warned. Everybody else, enjoy my first fanfic ever.


Lost Wand By Daimen  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't any Harry Potter characters or anything related to it. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Harry stared at the pale blonde across the dungeon. He watched him gracefully dip his quill into the ink and write fluidly across the paper in front of him. He stared a moment longer before tearing his eyes from him and looked down at his own blank paper.  
  
He had one encounter with Draco from his first year that always played in his memory whenever he saw him. He remembered every detail and was never going to forget it. So as he lifted his gaze towards Draco another time, it played for him again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ron, I left my wand in the Great Hall!" He felt so stupid. His first night at Hogwarts and in all the excitement, he lost one of the most precious items to a wizard. "I've got to go get it." He walked towards the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Can't you get it in the morning? I'm sure no one is going to steal it." Ron looked sleepily at Harry, wanting nothing more than to go to bed.  
  
"No. I remember the way so don't wait up if you don't want to. Just make sure no one notices I'm not there, okay?" He waited just long enough to hear Ron mumble an agreement before leaving the common room.  
  
He walked through the twisting corridors and down the long stairs. He was still in utter amazement as the pictures stirred in their frames. How could all this be here and no muggle ever noticed it? He quickly proceeded through the last corridor and into the Great Hall.  
  
A boy stood fiddling with his wand at the end of the Gryffindor table. Harry edged closer toward the boy and realized it was Malfoy, the stupid git he had met prior to dinner. He stopped in front of him and held out his hand.  
  
"Give it here, Malfoy." He waited for him to hand it over, but instead he continued twirling it in his left hand.  
  
"Took you long enough to notice it was missing." He stopped twirling it and stepped towards Harry, stopping only a foot from him. "Potter, why didn't you accept my offer as a friend? You would have been better off that way."  
  
"I don't need a git for a friend. Now give me my wand, Malfoy." He took stepped back from him and raised his hand for the wand again. Draco twitched at Harry's words but did not comply. He walked towards Harry, who kept stepping away from him.  
  
"Only for a price, Potter." Harry backed into the wall and Draco stood right in front of him, their noses almost touching. They looked each other for a moment longer before Draco closed the remaining gap between them and kissed Harry deeply.  
  
Harry jumped in shock at the abruptness of the kiss. He then relaxed his body and felt Draco slide his wand into his hand. He then watched as Draco pulled out of the kiss and slid his tongue over his lips.  
  
"So this is how the Boy Who Lived tastes like." He smirked at Harry, now ready to leave him alone.  
  
"No, don't leave yet." Harry whispered to Draco. Draco stared at him before Harry took his turn and kissed Draco. He dropped his wand and wrapped his hands around Draco, pulling him closer to his body. Draco replied by kissing him back just as deeply as before. Harry didn't want to let him go. He then felt Draco's hands come up to his chest and push him away, breaking their kiss. Harry stared at him in wonder, still hungry for more and not wanting to stop there.  
  
"No, never again." Draco stared at him this time looking almost afraid. "This is never to repeat itself or be told to anyone." Harry just stared, now shocked that he had willingly started it and was now ending it by telling him never again.  
  
Draco pulled out his wand which had been hidden in his robes before. He pointed it at Harry and backed from the Hall, leaving Harry to stand there by himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry shook his head, drawn back to the present where he sat in the Snape's double potions class. He still didn't understand what had occurred that night, but he never would forget it. He listened to what he had said that night and never told a soul, but always looked at him with wonder and admiration whenever he wasn't looking back. He played along each day with their never ending battle of hatred but loving every bit of him every time he saw him. Harry chanced another look at Draco and let the scene play in his memory again, loving every bit of it. 


End file.
